SW Rules and System
= The System = Body Points - BP This is the number of times you may be hit by a weapon (lighterber, vibro-weapon, blaster bolt) or damage causing Force Powers before falling ‘unconscious’. All characters start with pre-determined body points. You may start with less if you wish. If you feel there is a good reason to begin with more BP, it must be approved by the GM before game. This may apply to non-human races or droids. Armor Points – AP The amount of hits your armor can take before you lose Body Points (BP). Armor also provides protection against Stunning. In order to keep the system simple, the armor is divided into 3 categories. Primitive Armor * +1 AP - This is armor such as leather, animal hides, metal plates, etc Conventional Armor * +3 AP - Such as flak jackets, ballistic protection, etc. Modern Armor * +5 AP - This is any type of “modern” armor you would see in the SW movies, such as Stormtrooper armor, Mandalorian armor, Plastisteel, etc. Your armor will be given armor points depending on which class it falls closest to. To receive armor points you must have at least a chest piece for Primitive and Conventional. “Full Suits” or at least a majority of a suit, is required for Modern. Note: Original armor was +1 +2 +3, this was revised to take frequency of blaster fire into consideration and reward phyrep armor. All armor must be approved by GM before a game. Armor may have special powers based on type and physrep, such as built in knockback charges or net launchers. At GM's discretion. Shields (Physical) Fighter-type characters may carry “riot” type shields with the. Shields can absorb a total of 3 points of damage from blasters and/or vibro-weapons before becoming useless. After absorbing 3 points of damage, the shield is now useless and must be discarded from combat. (Or, if it can’t be discarded, any further damage done is transferred to the AP and then BP of the character holding it) Shields can be repaired by a character who has the Repair Shield A lightsabers destroy a shield in a single (ONE) hit. Shield must then be repaired. Maximum Body Points No player may have more than 10 total hit points (BP + AP) at one time. This is the limit and even if you find a loophole through the rules (via Force Powers) this rule supersedes. This is always at GM’s discretion for NPC and Monsters. Weapon Damage Weapons in SW LARP inflict different amounts of damage based on the type of weapon. Below is a list of weapons currently usable in SW LARP. If struck, first deduct from your AP. When AP is depleted, it deducts from BP. * Vibro-weapon (Standard Boffer) – 1 point damage * Blasters (Standard Nerf guns)-1 points of damage per hit * Lightsaber- 2 points damage per hit * Blaster Rifles - Must be approved by GM, may do 2 points per hitAuto-fire NERF weapons are permitted but are frowned upon IC as such weapons are restricted for military use (by both sides). Blasters All blasters shall be toy Nerf guns or similar type guns that shoot soft foam projectiles. No exceptions. Blasters inflict 1 points of damage per hit. If you want to classify your weapon as a Rifle, they must be # “Rifle Sized” # Fired with TWO hands # Classified as a Rifle by the GM prior to game. # Manually fired, via pump or lever. Blasters must not be fired into a group of two or more combatants fighting with Lightsabers. (Those darn Jedi are in ‘hyper combat mode’ and would automatically block any incoming shots.) Vibro Weapons These are modern versions of ancient melee weapons. A tiny ultrasonic generator in the handle of the vibroblades creates thousands of tiny vibrations along the blade edge every second, making the blade cut through most materials with only a slight pressure. A tiny capacitor powers the generator, which is turned off when not in use. Vibroblades range in size from tiny medical scalpels to 3 meter long industrial “fastcutters” Each hit on a character does one point of damage. If a vibroblade is hit by a blaster bolt, the vibroblade is destroyed. Lightsabers No need to explain these; you should know what they are. However, lightsaber combat will need some explaining. To use a lightsaber, a character must have the Force Power Lightsaber Defensive (Naturally, this is only for Force Wielders). To use a lightsaber in combat WITHOUT this skill would be suicidal for anyone else. What does this mean in game terms? Only Force Wielders with this skill may use Lightsabers in combat. Nobody else. If a blaster bolt is fired at a Lightsaber wielding Jedi, and the Jedi blocks the nerf projectile with their blade, the bolt is blocked an no damage occurs to the Jedi or their saber. If two or more lightsaber-wielding characters are in combat against one another, no blaster shots may be fired into that melee. It is assumed the Jedi will instantly block any projectiles and take no damage from blaster-fire. Combat between two or more Jedi characters will start with a “two minute” rule. This rule has the Jedi characters starting out their melee sparing with no intent to hit one another. This is simply to look cool. This period can last longer or shorter if the combatants wish. When one of the Jedi characters wishes to end this period, they step back, enter a “ready” stance, and make a clear “Let us end this”-type statement. Their opponent will say “Agreed” and at that point, combat resumes with the first person to reach 0 BP falling unconscious. There are no amputations or decapitations unless the victim of the blow wishes it. Stun Blasters may be set to “Stun” at any time. This will render a character unconscious. This is the only way to render a character unconscious in SW Larp. The user of the blaster says “Set for Stun” or similar, and fires. If the bolt misses, nothing happens. The victim must be stunned 2 times if unarmored and 3 times if armored, regardless of armor type. After the first 'STUN' blast the target is disoriented but may still react; flee, fight, shoot, cast Force Powers. Once struck by the second or third blow, the victim will fall unconscious for 5 minutes. During this time, the unconscious victim cannot take damage from attack. If attacked, they immediately wake up and receive no damage until they are on their feet. The same applies to killing blows. This does not affect droids. Ion Blasters Since stun settings do not work on droids, special weapons have been created which will have the same affect on droids. They are Ion Blasters. They incapacitate a droid upon a successful hit. The CANNOT inflict any damage to a droid or living creature. A droid hit by an ion blaster is affected the same was as a character with Stun. Ion Blasters should have a RED strip of cloth tied to the barrel of the weapon. Assassinate Certain professions or races may have the skill to assassinate other characters. The rules for assassinate are similar to Stun, except when you are struck, your attacker must say Assassinate, and assassinate can only be done with small vibro-weapons. (Not with a blaster) Assassinate is defined as a one-shot attack, which must be executed as follows * You must be behind the victim at least an arms reach away for a minimum of 2 seconds before assassinating. * The victim must be completely immobile or unaware of your presence. * Place your weapon on top of the victim’s shoulder and state “Assassinate” aloud. * The victim is then reduced to ZERO body points and therefore can be “killing blowed” * The victim is unconscious for 30 seconds. If after 30 seconds they have not been killed, they are no longer unconscious but remain at 0 Body Points.To use this ability, you must have purchased the Assassinate skill. Also, talk to the GM if you feel your character would have this skill. Role Playing Damage During the fight, you should try to role-play injuries so that your opponent will know that you are taking damage. Try to have a reaction to every successful blow struck. The exception to this is armor. If you are struck on a part of your body that is covered by armor you do not have to role-play injury, but you should still role-play the blow landing. Zero Body Points If your Body Points (BP) reaches zero, your character is unconscious. You may not act, move, speak, dance, use Force Powers, pilot; anything. You are at the mercy of those around you. Please act unconscious. Close your eyes, loll your head, etc. If you are unconscious, you don’t know what’s going on around you so please don’t try to find out. If someone goes through your pockets, you won’t know who did it. In 1 minute (60 seconds) you will regain consciousness. You may get up and do as you please, but you s till have 0 BP and little strength left. If you get hit again, you will be unconscious for 90 seconds (add 30 seconds each time you’re knocked out until you regain a body-point). When you do wake, you are groggy and slow-moving. Healing / RP After a battle you may find that you have lost body points. Don’t worry. Points may regained two ways; through Rest or Force Powers. Characters recover BP per hour equal to their RP (recovery points) through rest. (Non-strenuous activity only) Role-played wounds only last an hour but you may extend this if you wish. Some Force Powers will restore Body Points. Please see Force Powers for details. Repairing Armor When your armor loses points, it is “damaged” and needs to be fixed if you want it to do any good. Amor with zero points is useless (it offers no protection or benefits) until it’s repaired. The character repairing the armor must have “Repair Armor” skill to do so. Death The only way to die in combat is: * Someone comes up to a character with 0 BP, who is immobile or unconscious, and places their weapon upon the soon-to-be deceased, and clearly says in a normal speaking voice (or louder) for SIX SECONDS OR MORE a killing blow phrase three times. As in most games, we use “KILLING BLOW” followed by the count. * After the third phrase is stated without interruption, the victim is dead. Finished. An Ex-Character. There is no resurrection or coming back from the dead (with exception being SURGERY Skill or Force) * There is no Bleed-Out Timer for PCs. Killing another character is BAD FORM and should only be done if you have a very good reason. Everyone has spent a lot of time creating their PCs and SW Larp is more a role-playing exercise than a geeky version of Celebrity Deathmatch. Having your PC killed is no fun but it can happen. Jedi Death When a Jedi Knight dies, they have 2 options. # The can have a normal death like anyone else (Qui-Gon style) # They can pull out their “Out of Game” flag, leave their robe and saber behind, and become a “Force Spirit” (Obi-Wan style)Force Spirits can return at a later time and can only be seen by other Force Users (Light or Dark), and one other person of their choosing. All they can do is impart information. They cannot attack (or be attacked), cause harm (or be harmed) use Force Powers, or anything otherwise. They should dress in light colors similar to their existing costuming and carry a WHITE flag over their head to indicate they are a Spirit. = Markers = Markers are OOG materials that are used to indicate certain Force spells, alien racial abilities, or other unique effects. You should be familiar with all of these and react to them appropriately in-game. They are as follows: Flags While under the effects of a spell that requires a flag marker, the flag needs to be held above your head so that it can be seen. If you are not holding the flag so it can be seen, other players may assume that you are no longer under the effects of the spell. All flags should be brightly colored and measure at least 18” square. Yellow Flag If held overhead or draped over objects, the person holding it, or the item underneath it, is OOG (out of game) and should be ignored. This is inverse of some other game systems where Yellow means stealth/invisible. Blue Flag Indicates a character has cast a teleport or shift spell. You cannot see, hear, or touch a teleporting or shifted character under a blue flag as they are invisible, intangible, and untraceable until the spell is completed. White Flag Indicates invisible characters or things. You cannot see whatever or whomever is under a white flag. Invisible people or things still exist tangibly however, and you may bump, run into, trip over, smell, hear, or otherwise contact them. This also does not prevent you from seeing things an invisible person or object disturbs, such as plates moving of their own accord or leaves rustling without wind. This is inverse of some other game systems where White means OOG. Green Flag Indicates a blend spell or ability. You cannot see a blended character unless they are moving. Breathing or slightly turning does not count as movement. Orange Flag Indicates the person holding it is under the effect of a silence spell. Any sound this person makes, whether intentional or incidental, should be ignored. Thus, if they are walking in the woods and step on a twig, technically there was no sound made and other characters should pretend they did not hear it. Red Flag Indicates a character is guarded by an energy shield or Force armor armor that protects them from all damage causing attacks, both physical and Force based. Purple Flag This indicates that game specific properties is in effect. Conditions of those using a purple flag will be explained by the GM prior to their game and it applies only to their game. Strip of Red Cloth Attached to an Item, Weapon or Area Effects This marks an item as special in nature or denotes an area effect situation is active. A strip of red cloth tied visibly to an item or weapon indicates the item or weapon has a special property. If the red cloth strip is tied discretely, the item or weapon appears normal. A blaster rifle with a long red ribbon denotes it is heavily modified. When a strip of red cloth is visibly attached to an area effectt marker (i.e. string or tape with the spell name written on it representing an area of effect), it indicates that the affect is active. Players should take note of the affect and have their characters act accordingly. For example: Usel, played by Andrew, approaches a grove of trees to sit in the shade. Andrew notices some string on the ground surrounding the grove with the word ward written on it. He also notices a strip of red cloth tied to the string. Andrew knows an energy shield is active around the grove of trees and pretends to walk into an invisible barrier. Usel storms off, cursing techs under his breath. Area affect markers that do not have the red strip of cloth attached indicate the effect is inactive and the component should be considered OOG. Back to Main - System -Skills - Force Adepts - Force Powers - Combat